Hiei goes to school
by fallenfrombelow
Summary: Koenma is making Hiei go to school to learn how to live and act like a human, but... why does Hiei have the girls school uniform on? rated pg for time being...
1. Say What!

Hee im back with a new fic ^.^ joy for me!

Notes:

** = thinking

''= telepathy

"" = speaking

~x= scene change or start/ end of chapter...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter One: Say What?!

Hiei sat there looking out the window. He was... well he was VERY mad. Koenma told him he had to go to Kurama's school for two months. Why him of all people he did not know but the only reason koenma gave him was that he needed to learn to live and act like a human.

Kurama walked into to the room giggling to him self it was very easy to see and was trying his best not to burst into laughter. Awhile later Kurama's human mom walked into the room also.

"Hiei, I just got you enrolled in the same school as Suiichi, but you see... umm..."

"You we're signed up as a girl!" After that was said Kurama couldn't hold it in any more and fell to the floor laughing.

"SAY WHAT???!!!!"

"Hold on" Shiori ran out of the room and ran back in a minute later but when she got back she saw Kurama hanging out the window yelling at Hiei to come back then he started yelling Hiei are you ok "Suiichi where did your friend go?"

"He jumped out of the window..."

"From the second floor?! Is he ok?!" Shiori ran over to the window and looked out. What she saw was an unconscious Hiei lying on the ground "Oh my! What in the world happened?! Is he going to be alright?"

"Well after you left the room he made a run for the window and I made run after him, then he jumped but I grabbed his leg then lost my hold and he hit his head on the tree branch and yeah..."

"Oh! Suiichi be a dear and bring him back inside"

"Hai!" Kurama ran out the door down the stairs and out the front door. He slowly walked up to Hiei making sure he was a sleep then picked him up and brought him back into the house. He took him back up to his room and laid him down on the bed "Do you think he'll be up in time for school?"

"I hope so"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Sorry, I have a thing for short chapters.....


	2. Hiei And His Uniform

Yay!!! The next chapter! Joy for all!

Notes:

** = thinking

"" = speaking

~x= scene change or start/ end of chapter...

Also there may be spelling/ grammar errors

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter Two: Hiei And His Uniform

When Hiei woke up the next morning he was not to happy to find he was still in Kurama's house but was even more unhappy to see that some time while he was pasted out some one had put the girl school uniform for Kurama's school on him. Kurama walked into the room a minute later carrying a plate of food for Hiei.

"Good morning Hiei, breakfast is ready!" Kurama said happily as he made his way over to Hiei.

"Just what in the worlds is this thing?!" Hiei said standing up spreading his arms out "Is this some kind of sick human joke?!"

"No Hiei that's just your uniform, you'll see all the sick human jokes at school, now sit down and eat while I fix your hair" Kurama handed the food to Hiei then took out some hair gel and a comb.

"What are you going to do with those? Oi get away! Hey put me down! Oh no! My food! Ow! Hey that hurts! My Hair no not my hair!!!!!" Kurama had grabbed Hiei and tied him to a chair as he squirted hair gel onto Hiei's hair and started to comb it down. When he was done he took out some ribbons and tied them in Hiei's hair to give him more of a girlish look.

"There now, you look like a... girl version of Yusuke with red eyes..."

"What have you done to me?! Next you'll be putting the paint stuff on me!"

"Oh yeah! I'll go get some of my mother's make up!" Kurama ran out of the room leavening Hiei still tied to the chair. Hiei turned to the bed and tried to make his way over there to get to the forgotten food "Ok, I got some blush and lipstick for you"

"How about letting me eat before you make me into a complete girl?"

"Oh right!" Kurama walked over and untied Hiei but the moment Hiei got free he made a run for the door making it out of the room and down the stairs and almost to the door before Kurama tackled him to the ground "Bad school girl, bad!"

"Suiichi is everything alright?! I thought I heard a- Oh my Hiei you look so cute!!!" Shiori came and hugged Hiei.

"Mother! Me and Hiei were just about to leave for school, right Hiei?"

"Uh... Right! Yup going to learn at school that's what we're going to do!" Hiei got out of Shiori grip and ran behind Kurama "Ehehe, lets not spend any more time not learning!"

"Bye!" Kurama grabbed his and Hiei's bags and Hiei at that and ran out the door.

"I thought she was going to kill me in that death hug..." Hiei said as he got out of Kurama's hold.

"Get use to it, your going to get more of those..."

"Oi! Kurama wait up! Oh, hey who's the chick?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to Kurama.

"Yeah she kinda looks like Urameshi…" Kuwabara bent over to look at the 'girl' then jumped back pointing at 'her' "OH MY GOSH!!! SHE'S HIEI!!!!!"

"Hiei?!!!" Yusuke took a good look then back up "Hey Hiei! I didn't know you were into cross dressing! Ha can I take a picture?"

"Shut up!" Hiei looked over at Kurama "What are they doing here?!"

"Ehehehe... Gomen Hiei I couldn't help but tell them, they are our friends and they should know about... you school self" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all broke out into laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now if you would like to live take me to this school or I'll find some short of pay back!"

"Hai hai. Bye Yusuke, Kuwabara!"

"See ya! Party at my house after Hiei's first day as a school girl!"

"Ok see you there!" Kurama and Hiei walked off to their school. When they got there all the students turned to look as they walked up to the front door "Are you ready?"

"Hn, lets just get this over with"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ok well that's all for now...


	3. The First Day

Yay!!! Marry Happy Joyment All! Chapter Three is up!

Notes:

** = thinking

"" = speaking

( )= notes by me^^

~x= scene change or start/ end of chapter...

Also there may be spelling/ grammar errors

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter Three: The First Day

Hiei and Kurama walked into the school and made their way to the main office to get Hiei's schedule. When they got there Kurama notice that more than half the boys were checking Hiei out 'Well he is kinda cute in a skirt.. Wait what am I thinking?!' .

The lady at the desk looked up and saw Kurama standing in front of her "Minamino-kun good morning. Oh is this the new student? What is her name I'll get her schedule" 

"Her name is Jaganshi, Hiei" Kurama said trying not to look about, Every one just every one had to be looking at them, all thinking Hiei is a girl, and he was having a hard time not laughing his head off.

"Ok here we are!" The lady handed Hiei a piece of paper "You two have a nice day!"

"So Hiei, what's your first class?"

"......." A smile crossed Hiei's face 'maybe this school thing wont be so bad'

"Hiei? Your first class, what is it?" Kurama looked a little puzzled. Hiei seemed happy so it had to be some thing he would like.

"Hn, my first class is The History of Wars (yeah that's not a class I think)"

"Uh... That's a new one... Well go have fun learning about wars! Im going to go learn about how not to be followed around by fan girls! So see you later!" Kurama basically yell as he ran off as a group of girls started to run over to where he and Hiei were.

"Minamino-san! Wait come back! Don't leave us! We love you!!!!!!!" the group of girls ran after the retreating Kurama while Hiei stood there a little dazed.

'So is this why he's always tried?' Hiei looked around and notice that he may have some problems of his own 'Why is every one looking at me? Haven't they seen a guy in girls cloths before?! Wait...' Hiei made his way through the halls trying his hardest to get away from all the staring people when he found his class room or when the class room door found him...

Hiei stood outside the door checking the room number making sure it was right. He could hear people on the other side. When he finally decide to reach for the door it came flying open hitting his right in the face "Ha! We finally get a new student and its some... Uh hey are alright down there? You know the hall is not such a great place for a nap cutie" two boys looked down at Hiei who had fallen to the floor due to the face injury that they had caused.

"Ow... Jerk watch who you hit with that door next time!" Hiei yelled rubbing his face.

"Hey all students in my class get back into the classroom before I fail you all! Oh are you Hiei? If you are get in here to so we can start to learn about wars!"

"Right!" Hiei got up and ran into the class room, for some reason this teacher person scared him. All through class the teacher yelled at people for being dumb which he found funny till the teacher yelled at him for giggling.

After the first couple of classes Hiei walked around trying to find Kurama at lunch. His English teacher had turned out to be some psycho lady, in science some boys almost blew up the class room, and in art some jerk got paint on him 'stupid humans' the school bell rang for class to start again 'Great I spent my only free time looking for him and I couldn't even find him...'

The rest of Hiei's day wasn't any better then the first of it. In math the teacher got mad at the person who sat beside him and through the kid literally out off the class and in health... well lets just say he learned a thing or two he didn't know...

After school Hiei walked around looking for Kurama but was stopped by some weirdo "Hey there. Are you new here? Your kinda cute, man id like to go out with some like you"

"Hn, not even in your dreams freak!"

"What was that? Hey girl you may be new but no one talks to me that way!" the guy grabbed Hiei's hand squeezing it real hard.

"No one but me! Now let me go or you'll be sorry!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Its not what she'll do to you, it what I will if you don't let her go" Kurama walked up to the two look at the guy with a very evil im going to get you look "Have you ever wonder what it would be like to be chased down by fan girls, have your cloths ripped off and watched as they fought over who got what?"

"Uhhh......"

"No? Want to find out? No? Then get lost" the boy let go of Hiei and made a run for it. No one wanted to get on Kurama's bad side at school cause he was Mr. popular and would send fan girls out to get you if you messed with him "So Hiei how was your first day of school?"

".... Iv never wanted to jump out of a window so badly in my life..."

"Ha, don't worry it can only get better!"

"Or worse"

"That to"

"Gee thanks Kurama what ever would I do with out your support?"

"You would have fan boys and girls after you that's what. Hey I didn't know you were think of dyeing your hair pink! Its kinda cute this way!"

"Shut up"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ok This may be the last chapter it may not.... Depends on how I feel later on... Ok well bye!


	4. The Start of The After Party

Yay!!! Marry Happy Joyment All! Just because I love you all *not really but still* im back with another chapter!

Notes:

** = thinking

"" = speaking

''= telepathy

( )= notes by me^^

~x= scene change or start/ end of chapter...

Also there may be spelling/ grammar errors

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter Four: The Start of The After Party 

After having to drag Hiei half the way, Kurama and Hiei walked up to Yusuke's front door. Without even having to ring the door bell the door came flying open with Yusuke jumping out and pretending to flip Hiei's skirt "Hey there cutie!"

"Hentai!!!" Keiko came running out of the door kicking Yusuke in the butt than began to slap him "Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!!!!!" after a few good slaps Keiko turned to Hiei and bowed her head "I so sorry about him miss"

"..." Hiei pulled back his right had ready for the Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha/ The Flying Black Dragon Wave of Destruction/ Dragon of The Darkness Flames (you get the point).

"Be nice now" Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and walked inside with him "Look Hiei all your friends are here" looking around, Hiei notice every one he knew or at least Yusuke knew was there.

"Konichiwa Hiei-san!" Yukina was the first to come up to him "Did you dye your hair? It looks cute like that! May I play with it?"

"Gee... Thanks Yukina-san... Uh sure…" Not wanting to upset his sister he just let her play with his hair.

"Oh my!' Botan walked into the room looking over at Yukina and Hiei "Who's Yukina-chan's new friend? She's really cute!"

'Watch what you say or I'll get you later for it!'

"Hiei?!!! Why are you in a girl's uniform?!!! Yusuke what's going on?!!!"

"Shh Botan you'll wake my mom and I don't think she'll under stand why I have demons in this place. See the thing is Hiei got signed up as a girl at Kurama's school so...(ten minutes later) And that is why Hiei is in drag"

"Oh dear! Im so sorry Hiei-kun! I didn't know it was... I mean I didn't know you were uh..." Keiko's whole face turned red and she ran out of the room.

"Well seeing how the only person who would hold us back from cool games is gone who's up for some party games?" Yusuke looked around the room. Jin and Chuu were the first to respond by coming up to him and doing some odd jolly dance. Rinku just sat on the floor watching the three dance. Touya had found himself a nice cold corner. Chibi Shishi (the small version of Shishiwakamaru... You would have to have seen Makai Bujutsukai to understand) sat on Suzuki shoulder looking over at Hiei who was getting a make over by Yukina and Botan. Kurama and Kuwabara just stood there watching it all. "Ok so who's up for truth or dare?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hee... Wait for the next chapter for all the fun and games^.^


	5. Let The Games Begin!

Oh yeah the next chapter is done!

Notes:

"" = speaking

( )= notes by me^^

~x= scene change or start/ end of chapter...

Also there may be spelling/ grammar errors

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter Five: Let The Games Begin! 

"Ok lets play that!!" Jin began to jump up and down "But... How do we play?"

"Ok, we're gonna play it a little bit different then it should be played so listen up! First we'll pick someone to go first, then we'll let them spin this bottle" Yusuke magically pulled out a bottle "When it stops, who ever the top part is pointing to has to pick truth or dare. If they pick truth the have to answer with the truth to any question the person who spun the bottle asks. If the person picks dare then they have to do what ever the person tells them to do"

"..Ok..."

"So lets all get in a circle!" Every one gathered together and sat down in a circle "So who wants to go first? Yukina-san how about you" Yusuke handed the bottle to Yukina.

Nervously Yukina took the bottle and spun it. Ten seconds later it landed on Yusuke "Um... T Truth or D Dare Yusuke-kun?"

"I pick dare!"

"Oh! Um... Um... I d dare you to um... Yusuke-kun I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to"

"That's ok Yukina-san, Botan how about you pick for her?"

"Ok then. Yusuke I dare you to put on a dress and wear it for the rest of the night!" 

"Nani?! Fine" Yusuke got up and walked into another room. When he returned he was is a nice pretty pink dress. Getting odd looks from everyone he did a school girl pose "Its something iv always wanted to do!" Yusuke took his seat after that "Ok now its my turn!" Yusuke spun the bottle and waited, after awhile the bottle landed on Hiei "Well well my partner in cross dressing! Truth or dare Hiei?"

"Hn, dare"

"Ok, I dare you to say something nice about Kuwabara!"

"Hn, Well... I guess his not the dumbest person out there"

"What was that shorty?!!"

"Its my turn!" Hiei grabbed the bottle and spun it, using his powers he had it stop on Kuwabara "Truth or dare baka?"

"Ha! Im not afraid of anything you could through at me so I pick dare!"

"Good, I dare to go put on a dress, go outside, and the first person you see you have to ask them out on a date"

"NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha, go get changed Kuwabara, and remember he could have made you done a lot worse!" 

"Very funny Urameshi. One of these days shorty, one of these days!"

"Hai, hai go get in your dress!" 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Gomen but I gots to end it here all. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	6. Kuwabara and his Date

Wow its been a (looks at last time this was updated) ......Gah! Its been that long?! Any ways next chapter is here.

Notes:

"" = speaking

**= thinking

( )= notes by me^^

~x= scene change or start/ end of chapter...

Also there may be spelling/ grammar errors

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Chapter Six: Kuwabara and his Date...

Kuwabara got up and made his way slowly into the other room to put on his dress. When he came back in he was mumbling something about demons all being jerks.

"Hiei does Kazuma really have to do this?" Yukina looked over to Hiei with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Yukina-san I can do this! " Kuwabara made his last fateful steps to the door and opened it and walked outside. Hiei, Yusuke, Botan followed him outside while Kurama went over to the window with Yukina, Touya, and Jin. 

"Come on baka we're waiting!" Hiei kicked Kuwabara out into the street and waited for him to make his move. Yusuke started twirling around and singing stuff about bunnies and rainbows.

~x~ Up at the window ~x~

"Kurama-kun do you think Kazuma-kun will be ok out there? It is cold out should I take him a jacket?" Yukina started to turn to grab some warm cloths for Kazuma but Kurama stopped her.

"No Yukina-san, He'll be ok. I think Yusuke is the one to worry about"

"Oh! I'll go get him a jacket to match his dress" Yukina turned and grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

"I didn't mean it that way...." Kurama turned and looked back out the window "...But maybe it will keep people from figuring out who he is..."

"Hee. Yusuke is some joker!"

"...I don't know if this is a joke Jin... he seems to like this a little to much...."

"Oh well, but it does look cute on him!"

"JIN!"

Back out side Kuwabara looked around for someone, anyone so he could get it over with... but no one seemed to be out. *Great... Shorty wont let me back in until I ask someone out... But there's no one out!!!*

"Yusuke-kun! Yusuke-kun!' Yukina came running up to Yusuke "Yusuke-kun! Here's a jacket so you don't get cold"

"Thanks Yukina-san! It is kinda cold out"

*Yukina-san is out here to? Hmm... shorty never said I had to ask out a human!* Kuwabara walked up to Yukina and grabbed her hands in his "Yukina-san would you go out with me?"

"NANI?!" "KUWABARA?!" "LET GO OF HER YOU BIG FOOL!!!"

"Eh? Kazuma-kun? Um.. Um... Uhhh..... Ok!"

"YUKINA!!!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

::Sigh:: well that's this chapter..... Good bye!


End file.
